


Dear Future

by Haliora



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: A New Life, Gen, Hooray friends!, Self-Esteem Boost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haliora/pseuds/Haliora
Summary: It’s the beginning of a new phase in William’s life. He just realized this.





	Dear Future

“You seem happier than usual,” his grandmother said. 

William startled at those words and lost sight of the gray hair he spotted on his grandfather’s head. He looked up to meet her eyes over the rim of her tea cup.

“I do feel happier,” he admitted. There was no point in denying that.

After all of the chaotic things that happened after Samhain, somehow, he ended up with a handful of more friends. Rayna had invited him to eat lunch with her group and that had been happening for a couple of days now without incidents. He became an official member of the Art club. Marc and Shelly were able to spend more time with him outside the club now. And on top of that…he now had a girlfriend.

A flash of silver caught his eyes and with practiced ease, he plucked out the strand and added it to the growing pile on the table. That was when he noticed the lack of thoughts murmuring from his grandfather. The older man had fallen asleep on his place on the couch. William reached out and removed the glasses from his nose and extricated the book from his grasp. His grandfather didn’t stir once.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his grandmother looked towards the window. She always did that when she was thinking about the past. It wouldn’t be unusual – this time of the month where he spent plucking out his grandparents’ gray hairs was always the unspoken story time. That was when his grandparents would reminisce about their days in Korea and he would learn many more Korean words he’d never used in daily life.

But he didn’t have to read her thoughts to know that it would be different today. Not after she made that observation. 

“Ji Hyeon,” his grandmother said. “I’d like to meet your friends some time.”

For a moment, he didn’t know what to say. The burst of happiness blooming in his chest spoke for him. Because, yes, finally, he didn’t have to avoid people anymore. He could hang out with friends outside the club.

He smiled. “Okay, I’ll ask them to come over one day.”


End file.
